Les Quiproquos de Kuroshitsuji
by Little-Bocchan
Summary: Kuroshitsuji déborde de multiples quiproquos alors pourquoi je n'en rajouterai pas des nouveaux?
1. #1 Cielois

Tout était arrivé un Lundi matin ordinaire où Alois et son exaspérant majordome araignée Claude Faustus avaient été invités au manoir Phantomhive.

D'ailleurs il semblait à Sebastian qu'ils étaient souvent invités ces temps-ci. Tout cela était très étrange.

"Tu sais, lui avait dit Claude, je crois que mon maître a des relations sexuelles avec le tien."

Sebastian en avait lâché son balais de stupeur.

"Attends quoi ??!!"

"Bah oui ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble tout les deux ces temps-ci."

"Nan Nan Nan c'est impossible. Je connaît mon Bocchan et jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses. En plus il est déjà fiancé à Lady Elizabeth."

"Tu sais c'est un ado. Il a des pulsions."

"Des pulsions ?! Mais quelles pulsions ? Bocchan est encore un bébé ! Un petit poussin à peine sorti de l'œuf. La preuve il sait même pas faire ses lacets ni se laver sans mon aide et je doute fort qu'il sache ce que veux dire le mot sexe".

"Je sais que c'est dur Sebastian mais tu va devoir t'y faire. Ciel a..."

"Non je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot devant moi !"

"... grandi". Termina Claude.

"Aaaaaah naaaan".

Il l'a dit.

Mais comment la situation avait-elle pu en arriver là? Hier encore il apportait une tasse de lait chaud au miel à son maître pour qu'il s'endorme et le voilà maintenant qui avait de potentielles relations sexuelles avec un garçon plus âgé.

Sebastian était assis par terre en train de pleurer.

"Comment est-ce qu'il peut me faire ça Claude ? Tu te rend compte moi qui l'ai pratiquement élevé !"

"Allez Sebastian c'est fini" essayait de le consoler Claude.

"J'ai essayé d'être un bon parent pour lui. C'était pas facile mais je pense quand même avoir fait de mon mieux. J'ai toujours mit un point d'honneur à préserver son innocence en l'éloignant des contenus explicites. Quand Bard lui montrait ses revues érotiques je lui cachait l'œil ou encore quand Madame Red racontait ses blagues cochonnes et que je faisait en sorte de l'éloigner. Alors comment ? COMMENT !? "

À ce moment là on entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de Ciel:

" Aaah nan Ciel ça ne rentrera pas ! "

" Mais si je te dit que ça va rentrer"

"Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que ce dépravé d'Alois a fait à mon jeune maître ?" Pensa Sebastian.

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ça rentrerait pas. C'était trop long".

"Ah ouais t'avais raison. Attends j'essaye une autre position."

"Même dans une autre position ça rentrera pas".

"Mais si ça rentrera forcément".

"Ah oui ça rentre c'est bon. Wow je pensais pas que t'y arriverait."

"Ne me sous-estime pas très cher j'ai des années d'entraînement." fit fièrement Ciel.

"Comment ça des années d'entraînement ? Il a déjà couché avec d'autres personnes ? " se dit Sebastian horrifié.

"Eh bien je ne pensais pas que le petit Phantomhive versait dans ce genre de choses ." Pensa Claude soudainement intéressé.

"En tout cas tu es vraiment doué".

"Tu te défend bien aussi"

"Peut-être mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui prend le dessus sur toi".

"Oh mon dieu tu y es aller tellement fort !"

"Bon ça suffit cette fois la coupe est pleine !" pensa Sebastian.

Il entra brusquement :

"Lâchez mon maître immédiatement sale depravé sexuel!"

Et fit face à un Ciel et un Alois en pleine partie de Scrabble :

"Sebastian tu veux jouer avec nous ? Alois vient de faire un mot compte triple il est trop fort !"

"Ça me fait 200 points"

Mais Sebastian se contenta de prendre Ciel dans ses bras :

"Jeune maître ne changez jamais !"

"Aaah mais lâche-moi sale démon pervers!"

**Fin premier OS. **


	2. 2 Sebaciel

Meirin la servante des Phantomhive n'était pas la seule à aimer se balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs.

Ce jour là on entendait très distinctement les pas de trois personnes : Elizabeth Midford, Sieglinde Sullivan et Soma Asman Kadar.

La première était la fiancée et cousine du maître des lieux : Ciel Phantomhive.

La seconde était une jeune surdouée allemande de 11 ans qui travaillait comme scientifique auprès de la Reine Victoria après que Ciel l'ai délivrée de son village qui la manipulait dans le but de créé une arme chimique.

Le troisième était un prince indien. 26ème fils du roi du Bengale et avait rencontré le jeune comte alors qu'il cherchait sa servante Mina devenue l'épouse d'un noble anglais.

Ce trio formaient les rares personnes que l'on pouvait rapprocher le plus "d'amis" du jeune héritier.

Mais que faisait-il tout les trois au manoir et surtout en pleine nuit ?

Eh bien tout avait commencé lorsque Elizabeth avait décidé de s'inviter chez son fiancé.

"C'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours alors tu dois me faire plaisir, avait-elle dit, je veux venir le fêter avec toi".

"Lizzy je ne suis pas sûr que..."

"Super je passerais la nuit chez toi la veille ! Oh et j'ai aussi invité Soma et Sieglinde."

"Quoi ?! Attends Lizzy !"

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie sans laisser le temps à Ciel d'en placer une.

Elle était donc venue le lendemain en début d'après-midi accompagnée des deux autres.

Cependant elle avait remarqué que son cher fiancé était étrange. Il était distant avec elle et ne l'avait pas regardée en face une seule fois.

La jeune marquise confia donc ses doutes à Soma et Sieglinde.

"Ciel me cache quelque chose j'en suis sûre et je n'aime pas ça."

"Mais non tu te fais des idées voyons pourquoi il te cacherait quelque chose ?" lui répondit Soma qui il est important de le préciser était quelqu'un d'assez naïf et du genre à voir le bien partout.

"Et si il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?" s'inquiéta encore plus Elizabeth.

"Dans ce cas j'ai une idée allons l'espionner cette nuit. Et si il sort en cachette pour voir quelqu'un d'autre on le saura" proposa Sieglinde.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois compères se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Ciel à minuit.

"On va sûrement le réveiller non ? Je crois qu'il a le sommeil très léger en plus. " demanda Soma.

"Pas de problème Lizzy et moi on sera aussi discrètes que des souris." répondit Sieglinde ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus car les deux filles n'étaient pas franchement réputées pour être des modèles de discrétion.

Seulement alors que le trio allait pénétré dans la chambre du comte ils entendirent des voix à l'intérieur.

" Jeune maître vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça en pleine nuit ?"

"Sebastian ?, pensa Elizabeth, Que faisait Sebastian dans la chambre de Ciel ?"

"Oui Sebastian. Fais vite je ne veux pas que Lizzy me voit dans une position aussi... gênante".

"D'accord jeune maître je vous prévient ce sera sûrement douloureux. On devrait peut être y aller étape par étape?"

"Non ! Vas y directement. Je ne peux plus attendre."

"Parfait commençons alors. Allongez vous ici"

"Très bien que dois-je faire ensuite ?"

"Mettez vos bras comme ça et levez un peu les jambes. Voilà."

"Ils ne vont quand même pas faire ce que je pense ?" se dit Elizabeth.

Cependant un cri s'éleva bientôt dans la chambre confirmant les doutes de Lizzy.

"Aaaah Sebastian je n'en peux plus c'est trop ! "

"Allons jeune maître nous venons à peine de commencer".

"Comment Ciel peut-il me tromper comme ça? Avec Sebastian en plus ! Il l'a embobiner pour le forcer ce n'est pas possible autrement." fit Lizzy au bord des larmes.

"J'ai toujours dit que ce majordome était louche." ajouta Soma.

Sieglinde en revanche semblait beaucoup apprécié la situation:

"Deux beaux hommes sexy qui s'unissent charnellement dans la nuit c'est si excitant".

Elizabeth lui lança un regard dégouté:

"Ce pédophile de Sebastian est en train de violer mon fiancé et toi tu trouve ça excitant ?!"

"Mais il ne le viole pas il est consentant." répondit Sieglinde le plus naturellement du monde.

"N'importe quoi ! Ciel ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait et Sebastian profite de lui. Il a sûrement dû le droguer."

"Chut je veux savoir la suite" fit Sieglinde en sortant un appareil photo d'on ne sais où.

"Je vous l'avait dit vous êtes trop fragile pour ça"

"C'est toi qui est trop gros aussi. Retire-toi !"

Sieglinde s'apprêtait à entrouvrir doucement la porte pour mitrailler la scène quand Lizzy s'exclama :

"Ça suffit ! Je vais sauver Ciel de ce malade avec ou sans votre aide !"

Et en mois de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire elle venait de prendre une des épées décoratives fixées au mur et la pointer sur Sebastian après avoir défoncer la porte.

"Ciel écarte toi je te protège !"

Seulement elle fut accueillie par un Ciel qui faisait péniblement des pompes avec Sebastian sur son dos.

Les deux ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ne s'attendant pas à voir débarquer la marquise et surtout pas armée.

" Li-Lizzy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec cette épée ?" demanda Ciel.

"On pensait que tu te faisais violer par Sebastian" avoua Soma.

Sebastian se tordit de rire quand il entendit cela:

"Ah mon dieu. Moi avoir ce genre de relation avec le jeune maître alors là j'aurais tout entendu."

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez alors ?" demanda Lizzy.

Ciel prit un air gêné:

"Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu te souviens du costume que tu m'as offert il y a une semaine ? Celui que tu voulais que je me mette à ton anniversaire. Eh bien en fait Sebastian me l'as fait essayer hier matin et je ne rentre plus dedans"

"Le jeune maître a deux kilos en trop. Probablement un abus de cakes". Dit Sebastian.

Ciel continua son explication :

"Évidemment Nina aurait pu me le retoucher mais ça aurait prit trop de temps. J'ai aussi pensé à mettre un autre costume mais tu voulais vraiment que je mette celui-là et je voulais te faire plaisir. Alors le moyen le plus rapide était de perdre ses kilos et pour ça j'ai demandé à Sebastian de me faire son programme sportif intensif. "

"Ooooh Ciel tu es vraiment trop mignon tu faisais tout ça pour moi" fit Elizabeth en l'étouffant de câlins.

"C'est bien beau mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi faire ça la nuit ?" demanda Soma.

"J'avais honte. Et je ne voulais pas que tu le sache Lizzy."

"Oh c'est pas grave Cielou tu es toujours adorable même avec des kilos en trop."

Sebastian ria en voyant Ciel tout rouge et Sieglinde qui boudait dans son coin.

"Allez Sisi fait pas la tête. Tout est bien qui fini bien non ?" dit Soma.

"Nan. Ce n'était que ça je suis déçue. Je voulais des photos de hard yaoi et au lieu de ça j'ai eu Ciel faisant du sport pour pallier à son obésité."

"JE NE SUIS PAS OBÈSE JE N'AI QUE DEUX KILOS EN TROP !"

"Si tu l'es, le taniqua Sieglinde, je vois d'ici tes bourrelets."

Le majordome se prit également au jeux :

"En effet jeune maître vous avez d'énormes bourrelets".

"Taisez vous mon ventre est parfaitement plat !"

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette nuit d'exploration au manoir Phantomhive.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'anniversaire de Lizzy :

"Edward Ciel est un fiancé absolument parfait. Tu sais qu'il a était jusqu'à vouloir perdre des kilos pour mettre le joli costume que je lui avait offert et tout ça en une nuit ?"

"Ciel n'as tu pas honte ?! Je ne laisserai pas mon adorable petite sœur épouser un gros comme toi !"

"JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !"

Frances Midford la mère de Lizzy et Edward et tante de Ciel surnommée "le dragon" tellement elle était féroce se joignit à son tour à la conversation :

"En effet c'est intolérable. Je ne peux pas laisser mon futur gendre ainsi. Je vais te les faire perdre moi ses kilos !"

Et elle traîna par les pieds un Ciel qui se débattait comme il pouvait.

"Lizzy, Sebastian au secours ! Venez me sauver !"

**Fin** **du ****deuxième** **OS**.


End file.
